Chance
by emina15
Summary: i lived my life as an Anbu, trying to control my emotions. will someone help me? will i be able to meet my brother. Kakashi, the one who loves me, will he be able to cure me? will he give me a chance? FemnaruXkakashi


**I don't own Naruto….**

**This is an AU…**

**FEMnaru X Kakashi….**

**I have LittleMyOwO permission to do my own version for this story…**

**So you might find some of the storyline the same that of **_**Team 7's helping hand….**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

An Anbu with long Red Hair was watching Team 7 train. But her focus was on the only blonde of the Team. Her mask is that of a Cat (Neko) that is attacking her enemy. She is wearing a white coat which portrays that she is an Anbu Captain, Neko is standing on a branch of the tree. But what the others don't know is that she is Namikaze Natsumi, the only daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

She looks like the perfect mix of Minato and Kushina. She looks like her mother but has Minato's Hair color and eyes. In personality, she takes after her father more. She doesn't have any whisker marks on her face.

In her mask there is a seal that when she uses the mask her hair color changes. She preferred the color Red to honor her mother.

"It has been a long time, Neko-chan" someone said from below

Neko look at the person and said

"You haven't changed at all, Kakashi."

"Hmm, maybe so and what would an Anbu like you be doing spying on my team, hmm?" he asked

Neko didn't answer. Even if she tells him he already knows the answer.

Kakashi sighed and closed his book.

"You know you are not allowed to meet him."

Neko only just sighed and left the area.

Kakashi looked mournfully at the place she was before.

.

.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

'_Natsumi, when will you learn that it is alright to want to be with your brother.' _

It has been two years since I last saw her. The woman I love won't even look at me, because I kept acting like Obito and Rin.

Sigh

'_Hmm, I better ask Hokage-sama about this. She can't keep bottling it up.' _

I went towards my team and saw that they are exhausted from my training.

"Alright, you are all dismissed be her tomorrow at the same time, Jaa" I announced and shunshined away to the Hokage tower.

I hopped on the open of the office.

"What is it Kakashi?" the Sandaime asked with his back turned.

"Sandaime-sama, it's Natsumi." I replied bluntly

The Hokage sighed and turned his chair to face me.

"She was looking at Naruto again, wasn't she?"

I nodded in reply.

"What do you propose we should do?" he asked me skeptically

"Hokage-sama, let her help me train my team. She will focus on the only female of my team and not Naruto." I replied hoping he will agree

Minutes passed and he sighed.

"Very well, but she may not be there always as I need her in Anbu. She is one of the strongest after all."

I nodded and gave him a smile.

'_Finally, I get to be with her again. This time I won't waste my time with her'._

_._

_._

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"You want to try your luck again, don't you Kakashi?" the Sandaime asked

Kakashi only shrugged.

"My boy, only you will be able to help her. Aside from me, you are the only one who knows that the Yondaime's daughter is alive. I know that you are angry at me for my decision. But this is for her own good." The Sandaime replied wistfully

"I know Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied sadly

"Anyway, Natsumi is resting in her apartment by know. I'd like it if you summon her for me Kakashi." The Sandaime added with a sly smile

"hai." Kakashi sweatdropped and shunshined to Natsumi's apartment.

Natsumi's apartment has a great view of the village. It is protected by seals. And only the ones who have been keyed in those seals can enter without trouble.

Kakashi slashed his thumb and added his chakra to the seal on her door that can only be seen by someone who knows that the seal is there.

He went inside and saw that Natsumi was sitting in her living room reading Jiraiya first ever novel, titled the gutsy ninja. She was in the same clothes as a while ago. She just took of her mask and saw that her hair is blonde again.

"Did you need something Kakashi?" she asked him without looking up from her book.

"maa maa, it seems you changed things around in your apartment." He said with a hint of a smile while looking around.

"I changed it years ago, what do you need Kakashi." She asked curiously

" Sandaime-sama called for you." He replied sighing

She lifted a brow and sighed.

She placed her book on the coffee table and picked up her mask.

As she was about to wear it, Kakashi took the mask away from her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded

"You don't need a mask for this one, Natsumi." He said while holding the mask away from her as she tries to get it back.

She sighed after futile attempts at getting her mask back and shunshined away to the office and left Kakashi to follow her immediately after putting her mask down on the coffee table.

"Did you need something, Jiji?" Natsumi asked with a smile.

"Natsumi, I want to give you a mission. Though you will still be in Anbu, you are just doing this from time time." The Sandaime announced suddenly as Kakashi appeared behind her.

As Natsumi didn't reply the Sandaime continued

"As you know, the girls of every team in this generation care more about their looks and their crushes for the Uchiha boy. I want you to train the girls. Knock off their fan girling for Sasuke-kun. As Kakashi had suggested that you help Sakura Haruno only, but it is more benefiting for you to help them be a proper Ninja. In this case there will be no repercussion that you will come across the females' teammates."

Natsumi's eyes widened and slowly she let out a soft laugh that they haven't heard in years.

She tackled the Sandaime and thanked him with a hug.

He gestured to Kakashi. Natsumi stood up and went towards Kakashi. She kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you, Kakashi." She stated with a smile.

Kakashi eyed smile at her while he cupped the cheek she kissed.

"Now, Natsumi you will start tomorrow. I will inform Asuma and Kurenai about this. Go and rest, you have a big day tomorrow and you just came back from your mission this morning." The Sandaime ushered them out of his office with a happy smile.

.

.

* * *

**Natsumi's POV**

* * *

'_oh my, I get to be able to meet Naruto'_ I cheered myself mentally

'_I wouldn't be able to do this if it wasn't for Kakashi.'_

I looked down at my Anbu uniform and sighed.

"Kakashi, can you wait a little, I need to change my clothes."

Once he nodded, I took out a scroll from the seal on my wrist and went inside the rest room to change.

When I went out I used a kage henge to let my hair change from Blonde to Red.

I took his and said that we are going on a date.

I am not blind, Rin told me years ago that Kakashi loves me as she loves Kakashi.

She asked me an important question that I wasn't able to answer.

'_Do you love him?' Rin asked me_

I couldn't answer as I don't know the answer to that question.

I considered Kakashi as my important friend. I care for him, but I don't know if that is love. I don't even know if he still loves me.

I sighed again.

"So, you finally get to meet Naruto after many years huh?" Kakashi asked me

"Yes, I miss him. I only got to hold him on _that_ day." I replied sadly

"What's he like?" I asked him hoping to know more about my baby brother

"Hmm, well he acts like Kushina but has Sensei's look." He replied after thinking for a minute

I smiled a little.

Mother was always hyper and loud, just like from what I saw of him without letting anyone know.

.

.

* * *

_**Hours later~**_

**Normal POV**

* * *

After their Date, you can feel that Kakashi is happier than before.

He finally got a date from the one he loves and hoping that this time they will be together.

He had escorted her to her apartment.

"You didn't really have to escort me home, Kakashi." She told him shyly

"Maa maa, I want to." He shrugged with an eye smile as they arrived at her door.

"Then goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow for training the kunoichis of today's generation." She smiled at him.

She was about to go inside when she looked at him one last time and hesistantly hook a finger on his mask and pulled it down.

She kissed him on the lips and went inside.

Kakashi was frozen. The only thing that you can tell that he was surprised was that his eyes widen a fraction.

He smiled and left her apartment.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello guys…**

**This is my first ever Naruto fic…**

**Hope you like it…**

**Please review…**

**If you guys don't like it I can take it down…**

**This is just a trial for me…**


End file.
